


i like you 24/7

by baeksoolatte



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeksoolatte/pseuds/baeksoolatte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byun Baekhyun, full-time rich kid, wants to ask Do Kyungsoo, part-time convenience store clerk, out on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i like you 24/7

**Author's Note:**

> **title:** i like you 24/7  
>  **pairing:** baekhyun/kyungsoo  
>  **rating:** pg-13  
>  **word count:** 2.1k  
>  **warning/s:** poor writing, unbeta-ed  
>  **summary:** Rich Kid Byun Baekhyun wants to ask Do Kyungsoo, part-time convenience store clerk, out on a date.  
>  **author's notes:** none.

"I don't think that would be a good idea." Baekhyun swears that he hears the soft-spoken voice of his conscience aka best friend Junmyeon wherever he goes.

Junmyeon is the nicer, richer, and smarter kid between the two of them. Well, Junmyeon is the better one, if the comparison is between himself and Baekhyun (or any of his friends, really) in every single positive category out there except for being charming, and drop dead good-looking. Baekhyun claims that he, the Byun Baekhyun, is more charming and drop dead good-looking than his good old friend Junmyeon to which Junmyeon only smiles as a response. _No need to argue since Baekhyun is also the more childish one._

This time, Baekhyun is in front of a convenient store, five bus stops from his house. He is in need of a quick sugar fix and wants to get a few bars of CRUNKY chocolate to satisfy his craving.

"It's a weird move, Baek." Baekhyun recalls a conversation earlier that day with Junmyeon.

("It's not weird. I need chocolate. I go to a convenience store to buy one. It is not weird. You're the only one making it weird, Junmyeon hyung."

"I'll give you 10 reasons why it's weird. Number one, there is a convenience store in your neighborhood which sells the brand of chocolate bars you would buy. Two, you have maids who could buy the chocolate bars for you. Three, you're diabetic so you're not allowed to eat chocolate. Fourth, back when you weren't diagnosed of your diabetes, you actually don't eat chocolate. Fifth..."

"ALRIGHT!" Baekhyun interrupts, "I get it, hyung. Stop being such a know-it-all! I get it. But I'll never know if I never try, okay?" Baekhyun hangs up and grabs his car keys to go on a ride to get pacify his _sugar craving._ )

He holds onto the metal handle of the store's door, takes a deep breath to shoo Junmyeon the conscience away, and steps inside the small store. His eyes scan the place and sees no one in particular except for the store clerk, sitting behind the cash register, reading a book. Baekhyun hurries to the aisle where the chocolates are neatly placed in the order of its brand, size, flavor, etc. He takes two sets of CRUNKY's box of 12 promo and a box of vanilla-flavored Peppero to make things a little awkward.

Baekhyun admits that Junmyeon is ~~always~~ right.

He proceeds to the counter and lays the items on the desk. He gulps as he sees the clerk promptly closing the book before giving him attention, locking eyes with him. Baekhyun feels a weird hammering feeling inside his body, as if his blood circulation is rapidly increasing by the minute. He just hopes that the other person doesn't hear the fast beats of his heart.

"H... hi." Baekhyun stammers. _Shit._ He mentally curses. _So not cool, self._

"Hello," the clerk responds curtly, "it's nice seeing you here," the clerk lowers his head to hide the blush creeping on his face.

"It's nice to see you too, Soo. Let's go out later, okay?"

The clerk nods and Baekhyun takes a step forward closer to the counter and leans in.

"I love you," Baekhyun whispers, and then kisses the boy, sweeping the latter of his feet. _And they all lived happily ever after. The end._

"Excuse me, Byun Baekhyun?" The clerk interjects for the third consecutive time.

Baekhyun suddenly realizes that he has gone to his habit of imagining cute romcom movie-esque scenarios which star him and Kyungsoo.

"Yes, sorry?" Baekhyun faintly smiles to hide his embarassment. _Great job, jackass self._

"That would be 22000 won."

Baekhyun fishes inside his pockets for spare change or bills. When that ends into nothingness, he takes out his wallet from one of his jacket's inside pockets. _Oh. Fuck. Great. I don't have cash._ Baekhyun hits himself in the head a couple of time, muttering to himself how stupid he is for not bringing cash.

"Excuse me, Byun Baekhyun ssi." Kyungsoo's voice is clear, quite loud for the lowness of it. It was music to Baekhyun's ears since Kyungsoo called his name twice. Oh my god. _#hashtagkillmenow_

"Yeah. Ah. Uhm... do you take credit cards?"

"Only for purchases worth 50000 won and above."

"Oh. Okay. Let me get some more things then."

Baekhyun gets two more CRUNK sets and four additional Peppero boxes. He returns to hand Kyungsoo the extra items and a shiny gold card. The tips of his fingers touch Kyungsoo's skin and he flinches. And magic. Baekhyun flinches while Kyungsoo goes ahead and does what he is to do: swipe the shiny card and return it to Baekhyun.

"Here you go." Kyungsoo gives Baekhyun a large white plastic bag and says the overused scripted line he is to say every purchase made, "thank you for coming. Please come again."

Baekhyun puts on a wider smile.

"You're... welcome..." his breath hitches, "Kyungsoo, ~~would you like to go out with me sometime?~~ ah... I..."

The boy opposite him gives a quizzical look. Noticing no response from Baekhyun, just his mouth hanging, Kyungsoo goes back to reading a book.

 _Damn. Word. Come. Out. Please._ Baekhyun sighs.

"I'll just go."

Kyungsoo doesn't look up. Baekhyun leaves.

 

 

Kyungsoo isn't really that fond of Baekhyun. Baekhyun knows that but he does want to change it. Baekhyun knows he acts like a dickhead and when it involves a couple of _pranks on Chanyeol gone wrong because said pranks exploded at Kyungsoo instead_ , he is aware that convincing the accidental victim of his pranks (best pranks, to be quite honest) to go on a date with him, fall in love with him, hold his hands while walking with him, marry him, and grow old with him is a big unconquerable feat. Not to mention, Baekhyun always seems to flaunt his rich lifestyle into Kyungsoo's face who is the odd one out of their clique -- their clique being Junmyeon, Chanyeol, Jongdae, and him. Well, Kyungsoo isn't in their clique. Kyungsoo's good friends with his three other friends except for him.

So when Baekhyun sees that Kyungsoo works the night shift at a convenience store, his heart breaks. He realizes his wrongdoings and how the boy, whom he usually teases and annoys, has a harder life than he has -- that behind the boy's nonchalant, resting pokerface, is actually someone who is going through a lot. OF course, Baekhyun didn't get that just from seeing Kyungsoo behind the counter. Apparently, Kyungsoo rants about Baekhyun whenever Kyungsoo and Junmyeon talk.

Baekhyun wakes up the next day attracted to Kyungsoo, seeing him in a different light. Attractions seem harmless until Baekhyun randomly asks his Junmyeon hyung a question about Kyungsoo and the latter talks about the doe-eyed boy. Baekhyun jumps the Kyungsoo pool and drowns into Kyungsoo's abyss. Attractions prove to be fatal, after all. Consequently, he drastically changes to someone unlike Baekhyun whenever Kyungsoo is around like: showing his concern to Kyungsoo's well-being, lowering the volume of his voice, and genuinely smiling a lot.

 

 

Baekhyun buys a box of instant ramyun the night after the no cash incident. He tries to strike up a conversation with Kyungsoo but his newly acquired stuttering condition prevents him to do so. He drives home with a big ass box of ramyun which he rarely eats.

 

Baekhyun visits the convenience store for night errands for five straight days.

On the sixth, Baekhyun buys three sets of a get six promo non-fat yogurt in a flavor he doesn't like because it's the first item he thinks of buying. Not knowing what to do with the great number of yogurt flavor he abhors, he drives to Junmyeon's place and gives it to his friend as a gift.

"You've got to be shitting me? Yogurt? Non-fat strawberry flavored yogurt? You must like him that much." Baekhyun hears Jongdae's high-pitched voice from the kitchen where the latter is making use of the opportunity to diss on him without being seen.

"It was the first thing I thought of."

"Just tell him you like him," Junmyeon suggests and opens one of the yogurts.

"I am sorry, Junmyeon, my love," Jongdae emerges from the kitchen with a pitcher of juice and a stack of cups in hand, "but Kyungsoo might punch Baekhyun in the face if he does confess. Baekhyun's does all this shit on Soo and then he goes confessing. Puh-lease."

Jongdae is right. Kyungsoo doesn't really like Baekhyun. Kyungsoo, actually, hates Baekhyun's guts.

"Tell him you like him. If he rejects you..." Junmyeon says.

"Which he will!" Jongdae interrupts.

"Again, if he rejects you, then deal with it. If you like him that much, which you do, then, start from scratch."

 

 

The seventh night (in a row), Baekhyun drops by at around eleven~ish to buy honey butter chips. Part of the minority, he doesn't really like honey butter chips. He just wants to see Kyungsoo.

"Hello, sir." An unfamiliar face greets him and Baekhyun frowns in dismay.

"Are you okay, sir?" The other person asks and Baekhyun just shakes his head as a response.

"Where is the other guy? He should be the one punching the bar code? Where is he? Where is my Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun blurts out. _Now, who looks like a psycho?_

"Oh. I'm sorry, sir but your Kyungsoo is not here. It's his day-off." The clerk smiles. "Would you still get this?"

Baekhyun nods and pays for his chips.

Baekhyun heads outside to walk for a couple of blocks to where his car is parked. _What a bummer of a day._ One of his hands are in his pockets, while another grasps onto the handle of the plastic bag. He thinks that it's such a waste of money to buy chips he doesn't like. He sees an empty distorted tin can by his feet and spends time to kick the can while thinking of Kyungsoo.

Can't Kyungsoo be the one in love with him instead?

Baekhyun halts from his walk when the tin can he's been playing with stops in front a pair of black sneakers. He looks up and meets the gaze of the person and Baekhyun enters overdrive.

"Hey there, uh, Kyungsoo."

"Hello there, Baekhyun." Kyungsoo bows his head as a sign of courtesy.

"Uhm, you're not working tonight?" Baekhyun asks and he applauds himself for asking Kyungsoo with a question which has 5 words without stuttering.

"Nope. Not working." Kyungsoo shifts his attention to the plastic bag Baekhyun is holding. "You bought something?"

"Yeah. Craving Honey Butter lately. Ha. Ha." Baekhyun notes that adding a forced dry laugh makes situations awkward.

"Oh. Okay. I thought you didn't like Honey Butter." Kyungsoo's lips tug into a convex which is not much of a smile.

"By the way, you keep on buying at this convenience store. Don't you have a store near your place?" Kyungsoo asks.

_SHIT. WHAT LIE TO COME UP WITH._

~~"I actually want to see you and ask you out on a date but I never got the chance to because I know you hate me."~~

"Ah. I'm in the area... oddly." Baekhyun fidgets, and tends to do something with his fingers to release some stress and nervousness.

"Okay. I'll go now." Kyungsoo takes a step forward and walks past Baekhyun.

Baekhyun's good at reflexes. The hapkido training gave him that capacity.

"Kyungsoo, wait!" Baekhyun calls out and Kyungsoo turns in a split second.

It was a split second but Baekhyun sees it as a slow motion movement. Queue in dramatic sound effect.

"Yes?"

"I lied. I go to that convenience store because..." Baekhyun scratches the back of his neck, hoping that he can look for the words which can perfectly articulate how he feels, "I... you know..."

Kyungsoo looks puzzled. Baekhyun's mentally cursing himself once again. He takes a deep breath and enters in fast forward in the hopes that Kyungsoo could not get what he is about to say (to not be embarassed) and maybe, for Kyungsoo to understand that Baekhyun is pathetic because he really likes Kyungsoo and he can't even confess.

"I... liked-seeing-you. Okay. I-want-to-see-you-everyday-in-school-and-here. I-think-about-you-every-single-time-and-I-want-to-have-the-courage-to-ask-you-out-but-I-can't-do-so-because-you-don't-like-me."

Baekhyun dramatically gasps for air and sees a small smile on Kyungsoo's face.

"I see. It was quite odd that you bought chocolate since you're diabetic, ramyun when you hate instant food, and strawberry-flavored yogurt when you hate strawberry and non-fat food." Kyungsoo lowly chuckles. Baekhyun's face lights up.

"You know all of that?"

"Junmyeon hyung would share things. He would always talk to me about how good of a person you are. It was fishy."

"Also, Baekhyun. I don't hate you. You're just too loud most of the time and annoying. I'm not really that outgoing."

"Really?" Baekhyun beams, "so... yeah. So, since that is settled. Would you like to go out with me now?" Baekhyun approaches Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo doesn't speak for a few moments and Baekhyun, in a way, thinks that it's still a 'no'.

"How about tomorrow lunch? That's a date then?"

_#theboyjustagreedtogooutwithhim. #ohmygod. #roadtoforevermore_


End file.
